


Remember His Padawan

by PhantomPhan16



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi remembers his padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember His Padawan

He watched his Padawan's body burn. Tears stung his brown eyes. His gray hair was covered by his hood.

_Oh, Padawan. I never thought this would be how your life would end. Struck down by one so vile and foolish._

A sad smile played about his lips as he lowered his head to hide his aged face as his tears threatened to come.

_Who am I to talk of fools? Tomorrow I leave the Order. You were against it when I told you. Was it I that drove you to charge into a one-on-one battle with the young Zabrak Sith? Was it my decision to abandon the Order, to abandon you, that led to your defeat, your death?_

A single tear slid down his cheek.

_My Padawan, I'm so sorry. Your Master is an old fool._

His tall, strong build trembled very slightly with his effort to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to come as he watched the flames consume the body of his Padawan.

He remembered when he first met the boy and took him as his apprentice. He had raised him and taught him everything he knew. He had watched him beome a Jedi Knight and then a Jedi Master. He had never felt prouder of him than when he earned the title of a Jedi Master.

He knew those around him mourned his Padawan as well, including his Padawan's own Padawan, who had loved him dearly and watched him die. He wondered if the much younger man was having trouble controling his emotions as well. His gaze traveled the sad faces of Master Yoda and Mace Windu.

_Mace was always your friend. He has such good control of his emotions even as he watches you burn._

Another tear fell. He sighed very quietly, and letting his tears flow, took one last look at his Padawan's burning body, knowing it would forever be imprinted in his mind.

_Farewell, my Padawan. Farewell, my Qui-Gon._

He paused for a moment and turned away, tears streaming down his face.

_Farewell, my son._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot of Dooku at Qui-Gon's funeral.


End file.
